Gazrael Théalidor
A self-righteous and stubborn crusader, Gazrael has become known for her fanatical dedication to her "Family" and volatile nature. On one hand she works as an uncommissioned guardian of Silvermoon, preaching the ideals of Sin'dorei law and conduct. On the other, she is a heartless mercenary and exacting tactician in the battlefield, oftentimes using her gift for the Light for objectionable reasons. Early Life Gazrael's early life is shrouded in inaccuracies and mystery, the result of her conditioning by the Family and her own ignorance. According to her half-brother, Master Tyridius Maldeth, Gazrael was born to a young elf named Ann, sired by the crusader Izedian Maldeth. The fate of her mother- a farmhand- was unknown, but presumably she died young. Izedian has been missing in action for several decades and has been long-presumed dead. The events of Gazrael's early life are unknown. Her name appeared as one Illurie Maldeth on the official Black Omen roster 3 years ago, and was the first official record of her existence. Questions pertaining to her early life and family are usually ignored outright. The Inheritance As mentioned above, Gazrael went by her given name, Illurie, for roughly six months after her first appearance in the Omen ranks. Through circumstances that are unclear, she officially adopted the name Gazrael- first used as an alias by a previous Omenite, Anda'rikkel Gar'thokk- after her official graduation into the Third Circle of the Family. Though the details are vague, it seems Gazrael came into possession of the personal effects- most importantly, a grimoire/diary- of Anda'rikkel, who was presumed deceased. Those who knew both Anda'rikkel and Gazrael remark on the rapid transformation of the Sin'dorei's behavior and bearing, who even went so far to adopt several names from Anda'rikkel's life- see Sel'theril. Bloodwarden Kept under the tutelage of her half-brother, Tyridius Maldeth, Gazrael is remarkable in that she is one of the few Sin'dorei who had no direct contact with the Academy or teachings of Lady Liadrin. Where her power is derived from is not known, but it is clear that the departure of the Naaru from Silvermoon had little if any effect on her. One of the first Bloodwardens accepted into the Family, Gazrael was treated by her Brothers and Sisters with the same xenophobia and barely-masked hatred held for the other Sin'dorei. She stayed away from the Family barracks as much as possible, and became somewhat of a loner. After withdrawing from her commission as part of the raiding unit, she dedicated herself full-time to the pursuit of war and the battle between Alliance and Horde, stationed out of Silvermoon. Her reputation as a battlefield medic was established over the following year and eventually earned her the rank of Pasha. Warden of Law Her mercantile practice, based out of Silvermoon, is how most of the citizenry of Quel'thalas and the Horde have come to know her. Originally formed as a consultation practice with fellow Omenite, Painwarden Eberict Silverleaf, the goal of Gazrael and her associates have changed over time. She has several people loosely under her employ, most notably the troll beserker, Kanji Zandalar. Her commissions have ranged from simple bodyguard assignments to goods reclamation, serving many high-profile citizens of Silvermoon and abroad. Appearance Gazrael is not particularly remarkable in terms of physique, reaching about the median height of most female Sin'dorei. She sports a musculature and frame that is slightly more sturdy, however, than the typical Sin'dorei- Which is most likely a result of both her heavy drinking and intensive physical training. The clasps and bonds of her armor bear evidence of having been retooled over time, so as to allow for more 'breathing room.' Her silver hair has not been cut for a very long time, and is most usually in a state of complete filthiness, hanging limply down her back. If it were not for occasional washings (which usually amount to little more than being caught in a downpour), her hair would have a cabled, dreadlocked appearance. A single band of darkly-tattooed skin juts from the middle of her left eye, cutting a swath across her left cheekbone and brow. Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters